cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
BB
A nervous and misunderstood little boy, BB only seeks to make friends and make others happy. He's easily scared in the face of adversity but often attempts to be brave and face his fears. Balloon Boy, commonly referred to as BB, is a humanoid animatronic that serves balloons to children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is one of the main characters on EthGoesBOOM's channel and has been a recurring character since the beginning of the Fazbear Let's Plays and Fazbear Reactions. He was one of the original three main characters on the channel, alongside Foxy and Bonnie, before the other characters started making regular appearances as well. Personality BB is well-known for being incredibly timid and nervous when he is faced with scary situations. He often screams and panics when something frightens or intimidates him. Despite this, he is not a coward and will often attempt to be courageous at whatever scares him, even if it means facing his fears. Due to his child-like character, BB is very innocent, curious and playful. He has a good relationship with all the other animatronics due to his friendly nature and ability to make others happy. He enjoys spending time with his friends, particularly his very close friends like Foxy and The Puppet. Role BB has been a main character of EthGoesBOOM's "Fazbear" series since the very beginning. Originally, BB made the most appearances on the channel alongside Foxy and Bonnie; the reason for this being that they were EthGoesBOOM's favourite characters at the time. BB's role on the channel was to be the "scaredy-cat" who would play scary games and freak out in an entertaining way, while Foxy focused on rage games and Bonnie focused on goofier, silly games although sometimes they would switch things up. Since other characters like Freddy Fazbear and Chica have made more appearances on the channel, BB's role has decreased slightly, shifting from one of the primary characters to a secondary character. This is mostly due to the fact that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are the "official" main cast of the series, with BB being less prominent than them and as such, he now gets less screen time than other characters like Freddy do now. Regardless, BB still appears very regularly in Fazbear Let's Plays and Fazbear Reactions while always being an important character in major stories on the channel. Relationships Trivia * BB was the fourth animatronic to make his debut on the channel, after Freddy Fazbear, Foxy and Bonnie. * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was the first game BB played on the channel. He completed Night 4 with some aid from Foxy. * The brotherly relationship between BB and Foxy is inspired by EthGoesBOOM's relationship with his younger brother. This is mentioned in "Behind the BOOM #1: Channel voice changes!". * When the animatronics play FNAF fan games, BB used to always be the fourth animatronic to play the games and as such would usually do the Night 4's. However, since Bonnie's "fowa" gag became so popular, he and BB switched places so now BB does the Night 3's in FNAF fan games while Bonnie does Night 4. * BB appears in the top five most popular videos on EthGoesBOOM's channel: "60K SUB CELEBRATION - Animatronic webcams!!!", "BB PLAYS: Escaping the Prison || AN OLD FRIEND RETURNS ", "FNAF 4 NIGHTMARE ANIMATRONIC VOICES #2", "EthGoesBOOM Halloween Special!!! || FNAF 4 Night 8" and "FUN WITH TEDDY || BB PLAYS: Among the Sleep #1". **He is the only animatronic to appear in all five of these videos, thus technically making him the most popular animatronic on the channel. * When coming up with BB's personality for the channel, EthGoesBOOM issued himself a challenge: to make the most hated FNAF character into one of the most beloved characters on his channel. He did this because BB was always one of his favourite characters and he never liked the unnecessary hate against BB, thus he gave him a very likeable personality. He ended up succeeding, with BB becoming a fan favourite on the channel, even among people who greatly dislike him in the original game series. * EthGoesBOOM has stated that sometimes when he's warming up his voice for recording a video, he makes small recordings of BB and JJ singing a random song together. He enjoys doing so because he finds that their voices harmonise and sound really good together. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists